Camellia
by Tsurugii
Summary: Perang telah berakhir, persengketaan yang terjadi akhirnya terselesaikan, pemimpin baru akhirnya muncul dengan embel-embel akan membawa kedamaian tetapi diantara keadilan-keadilan yang lahir, ada satu sosok yang merasakan keadilan tidak pernah lahir untuknya. Sosok itu meringkuk di sudut kota dan tidak lagi bersinar ceria seperti dulu.


Perang telah berakhir, persengketaan yang terjadi akhirnya terselesaikan, pemimpin baru akhirnya muncul dengan embel-embel akan membawa kedamaian tetapi sepertinya embel-embel tersebut bukanlah bualan semata karena dititik-titik kota telah ada cahaya terang, sebuah cahaya yang akan membawa perdamaian dan kebahagiaan seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak ada lagi pemisah antara wanita dan pria, tidak ada pertempuran menggunakan _hypnosis michropone. _Keadilan telah lahir kembali.

Namun diantara keadilan-keadilan yang lahir, ada satu sosok yang merasakan keadilan tidak pernah lahir untuknya. Sosok itu meringkuk di sudut kota, tidak lagi bersinar ceria seperti dulu, tidak lagi menyinari Shibuya dengan segala senyumannya, tidak lagi melahirkan busana-busana modis, dan tidak lagi berdiri dengan tegak di antara orang-orang yang memujanya. Sekarang sosok itu hanya lah tokoh yang dilupakan oleh masyarakat. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya dilupakan karena mungkin masih ada yang mengingatnya, mengingat seberapa busuk dan piciknya sosok itu.

Lalu seolah Tuhan ingin membuatnya lebih menderita, sosok itu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, sangat berharga… Suaranya tidak akan pernah kembali terdengar, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tidak akan ada lagi suara cempreng dan menggemaskan atau pun suara berat penuh dominasi miliknya. Hanya keheningan yang ada ketika ia mencoba mengeluarkan bukan hanya suara yang hilang, beberapa memorinya pun hilang, ia tidak mampu mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, ada beberapa momen yang hilang diingatannya, tidak sepenuhnya hilang hanya saja ingatan yang paling jelas diingatannya adalah segala kejahatannya.

Betapa lucunya takdir ini. Apa ini balasan karena kejahatannya dulu?

Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya. Tempat tinggalnya dan studionya terpaksa ia tinggalkan, berpindah ke sudut kota yang sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Teman-temannya―ah, dari awal ia merasa tidak memiliki teman... mungkin... mungkin dulu ada tapi sekarang telah menghilang. Bahkan anggota timnya yang beberapa waktu lalu masih menampilkan batang hidungnya, kini benar-benar lenyap dan itu semua karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Bohong jika ia tidak marah, bohong jika ia tidak kecewa, bohong jika ia tidak menyesal. Tetapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengutuk atau pun memohon kepada Tuhan karena Tuhan tidak akan bermurah hati mengembalikan apa yang dulu ia miliki, ia sudah terlalu terkutuk untuk dimaafkan Tuhan.

Jadi ia hanya mampu menggumamkan 'tidak apa, tidak apa' ia telah terbiasa dengan kesendirian dan akan semakin terbiasa.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi, matanya bengkak dengan jejak air mata yang masih ada. Kantung mata hitam yang biasanya dimiliki oleh sosok merah dari divisi musuhnya kini malah terlihat di wajahnya yang telah layu.

Rasa dingin terasa di wajahnya ketika ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, kran dimatikan dan ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terpasang di atas wastafel. Pantulan tersebut terlihat begitu mengerikan, kantung mata yang begitu tebal, pipi yang begitu tirus, bibirnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang terlihat kusam. Padahal dulu, rambutnya merupakan salah satu kebangaannya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli, toh tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibanggakan di dalam dirinya.

Sudut bibirnya ditarik ke atas, mencoba membentuk sebuah senyuman tetapi kesan manis seperti dulu sama sekali tak nampak, malah begitu mengerikan seolah ia mayat hidup yang mencoba memperagakan senyuman manusia. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram kran dengan kuat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanpa peduli akan berdarah. Ia ingin berteriak menumpahkan segala kata yang ada di pikirannya, ia ingin mengutuk semuanya, mengutuk Tuhannya, mengutuk pemerintah yang dulu, mengutuk dirinya yang dulu.

Tapi tidak bisa, tidak ada suara yang keluar, yang ada hanya rasa sakit pada tenggorokan dan dadanya, sampai-sampai ia harus memukul dadanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu. Akhirnya sebagai pelampiasannya, ia memukul cermin di depannya hingga pecah. Meninggalkan rasa sakit pada jemarinya yang terkena pecahan kaca. Tapi ia tidak peduli, tidak peduli pada lukanya, tidak peduli bahwa besok ia harus kembali membeli cermin. Untuk apa dia peduli?

Kakinya ia seret menuju ruang tengah, mengambil sebuah obat merah dan kapas lalu ia duduk di sofa usang yang satu-satunya ada di ruangan itu. Dengan asal ia mengobati lukanya, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap luka-luka lain yang bahkan belum mengering dan minatnya untuk mengobati lukanya yang baru pun sirna. Biarkan saja, barangkali dengan membiarkan lukanya yang sekarang dapat mendatangkan kematian untuknya.

Ah, sudah berapa kali ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sejak ia kehilangan segalanya? Ia tidak mampu mengingatnya, yang mampu ia ingat hanyalah semua percobaan bunuh dirinya selalu gagal. Seolah Tuhan masih ingin melihatnya menderita dengan membiarkannya terus hidup tanpa memilki apapun.. tanpa siapapun.

Ia tertawa tanpa suara, tawa yang begitu kosong. Lalu ia menyandarkan badannya yang terasa lelah ke sandaran sofa. Bau sofa itu tidak enak tapi ia tidak peduli, selama masih bisa diduduki ia tidak masalah. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki uang untuk menggantinya.

Matanya perlahan terpejam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Keheningan yang terasa setidaknya sedikit membuatnya kembali tenang, rumahnya begitu sepi. Tidak ada suara bising dari luar, tidak ada suara ponsel yang berdering, tidak ada musik yang berputar. Hanya ada dirinya dan keheningan yang mulai terasa menyesakan.

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak ia kehilangan segalanya tetapi sampai sekarang ia bahkan belum mampu berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, belum dapat berdamai dengan kondisinya sekarang, belum dapat berdamai dengan takdir yang begitu kejam kepadanya. Ia benci menjadi lemah tetapi sekarang ia begitu lemah.

Kenapa aku harus terus hidup?

Kalimat itu selalu muncul di kepalanya tanpa henti. Setiap malam ia hanya akan dihantui oleh kenangan masa lalunya


End file.
